Un poco loco (descontinuada)
by Lunaxzero
Summary: No me detuve por ningún segundo a saludar a mi madre, que de seguro me iba a lanzar la chancla por no hacerlo otra vez, pero no me importaba solo quería componer una canción para esa hermosa mujer, Imelda. Aunque Ernesto no estuviera de acuerdo. (La imagen no me pertenece es de Pamjoke)
1. Chapter 1

Hola, por andar escuchando el soundtrack de Coco por casi una semana, o bueno la canción de "Un poco loco" me dio una idea ya que si Héctor escribió todas la letras que Ernesto cantaba y le daba dedicatoria, porque no dedicarle una a su, gran amor.. :)

 _Cuando este escrita en cursiva son los pensamiento de H_ _éctor._

 **Coco- pertenece a Disney/Pixar**

-Compa, será imposible que conquistes a esa mujer… más bien domar a ese toro...- me dijo mi amigo, quien al ver mi expresión se preocupó- estás bromeando verdad- tome mi nueva guitarra con emoción y me dirigí a mi casa- viejo estás loco.

-Solo un poco loco- le respondí girando por la calle.

-Compa, no me culpes si te rompe la guitarra en la chaveta-fue lo último que escuche de él, cuando llegue a mi casa, no me detuve por ningún segundo a saludar a mi madre, que de seguro me iba a lanzar la chancla por no hacerlo otra vez, pero no me importaba solo quería componer una canción para esa hermosa mujer, Imelda.

-Ahora, Héctor piensa- me dije a mi mismo sentado en mi cama y con mi guitarra- ¿qué es lo que se de ella?

 **Al día siguiente….**

-Viejo, olvídate de ella que esta fuera de tu alcance- me golpeo el brazo para llamar mi atención, que la tenía todita Imelda- te presentare a un viejas bien…..

-Si, si lo que digas- le respondí rápido seguí a Imelda hacia la plaza.

-Ernesto al ver que me fui refunfuño pero le causo algo de risa, si es que no fue otra cosa-Héctor…. Ya compa que si te ve que la estas siguiendo te va a dar una madriza.

-No si no me balconeas tu- le dije en voz baja para que ella no me escuchara- así que ahí nos vidrios- camine detrás de la gente o al menos lo más natural y distante de ella, afortunadamente no se daba cuenta o al menos eso esperaba.

-Señor, buenos días, cuanto es de estos chiles- decía ella a una vendedora.

-Son 2 centavos- Le respondió la señora, ella le dio el dinero con elegancia con porte como si fuera una persona de alta clase, y eso era lo que me derretía como manteca de ella.

-Oye nena, pa´ cuando sales por el pan- le dijo un señor, eso me hizo hervir la sangre, sin embargo como siempre Imelda se defendía ella sola.

-¡¿Que dijiste?!- lo tomo del cuello dejando al pobre anonadado- escúchame y escúcheme bien, me vuelves a decir nena y te mato, muy dolorosamente- el pobre solo pudo asentir y en cuento lo soltó salió corriendo. Se sacudió su vestido y tomo su bolsa- ¿y tu me ves?

-Yo….- dije al ver que me hablo- eh nada señorita, solo pasaba por ahí….

-Enserio- me cuestiono- porque si mal me acuerdo ustedes es ese cantante junto con el otro que están siempre los domingos tocando- camino hacia mi muy autoritaria y con fineza.

-S—si, ese tipejo que toca yo- como pude le conteste todo nervioso- me miro de pies a cabeza y luego me sonrió.

-Bueno, si no tiene nada más que decir, me disculpa, que tenga un buen día- se dio la vuelta y continúo su camino.

-I—gual que tenga un hermoso día- respondí lo más tranquilo que pude- sabe de mi- dije en voz baja pero muy feliz, sentía que estaba en el cielo.

 **Al día siguiente**

-Héctor….

-No, Ernesto como te dije estoy loco, por esa mujer- le dije mientras me subía al techo para verla.

-Pero esto ya chole, bájale los huevos- me dijo muy preocupado- se supone que ellas deben estar a nuestros pies no al revés…. Buenas tardes señoritas- saludo a una jóvenes- ¡HECTOR!

Solo un poquito y ya casi- dije a punto de llegar a la cima pero algo salió mal y termine de nuevo en el piso.

¡Héctor!- corrió hacia mi Ernesto todo preocupado- ¿compa estas bien?- como pude asentí- pues que bueno porque ahí viene…

Viene quien….

¿Estás bien?- era Imelda que me había visto caer desde el techo

Yo… creo que no- dije no porque me doliera cada parte de mi cuerpo si no porque mi orgullo se había ido.

¿Te duele algo?

Mi orgullo- le dije en voz alta, ella se rio un poco, ¡la había hecho reír!

Pero ya enserio, ¿te lastimaste?- me pregunto tocando mi brazo que por su puesto me dolió hasta el alma.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grite- creo que me rompe algo

Espérenme aquí voy por el médico- dijo ella corriendo.

Hay, Héctor- dijo con una mano en la cara- esa no es una forma de llamar la atención

Ni que me lo digas, oye y el techo como esta

Roto, y adivina quién viene pa´ aca con una chancla- me dijo algo angustiado.

Mi Santa Madre- el asintió.

Hola señora Delfina…. Que sorpresa como esta- le dijo pero no le respondió mi madre, solo me miraba toda confundida, preocupada y molesta con una chancla en la mano.

 _Ya me cayó el chahuistle…_

 _Para mi fortuna Imelda llego a tiempo antes que mi santísima madre me rompiera el otro brazo, el doc. Me dijo que por suerte me había roto el brazo y no la cabeza, eso no me importaba lo que importaba era Imelda me había visto y la hice reír, esa hermosa risa …._

Héctor, ¿puedo pasar?

Si, pase Señorita Gómez- le dije acomodándome en mi cama.

Cuantas veces te tengo que decir, dime Imelda- me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta- te traje algo de comer, para que te recuperes pronto.

No tienes por qué hacer, Sr… digo Imelda, que compadecerte de un pobre como yo- le dije intentando suprimir mi emociono, llevaba casi toda una semana viniendo a verme.

Como crees, si por mi culpa esta así- me dijo algo apenada

¿A si?

Claro, por defender a mi hermanita de esos hombres, pobre de mi hermanita que solo piensa en estar alado de un hombre que… que- soltó un golpe a mi cama y por poco me daba- y en vez de darle a ese, te di a ti con el palo, lo siento.

¿Quieres decir que no me golpeaste porque te espiaba?- dije sin pensarlo

¿Qué?

Digo al estar encima del techo cualquiera pudo pensar que estaba espiándola a usted o a su santa hermanita- me miro con incredulidad y se rio de nuevo, que hermoso es escucharla.

De qué habla, si usted se ve como un hombre decente que mi madre sin duda aceptaría- eso me motivo más.- será mejor irme tengo que hacer la comida para el cumpleaños de mi abuelita, nos vemos Héctor- se despidió dejando la canasta.

Hasta luego, Imelda- regreso su mirada a mí y dándome una sonrisa. _Ahhh en verdad me volvía a loco…._

 **Un mes después…**

-Héctor… Héctor… Héctor…

-¿Que paso Ernesto?

-Ya al fin te diste por vencido- lo mire algo molesto pero le di una sonrisa- hombre por dios ya le hablas, sales con ella, le ayudas con las cosas ya dile que te gusta, que te vuelve loco y más tonto de lo que estas…

-Hombre, me quejo de las mujercitas que llevas y traes como si te cambiaras los chones todos los días- le reclama

-Quibo, está bueno, ya cierro el pico pero eso si no me vengas llorando cuando te rompa ese corazoncito de músico- me dijo regresando a la plaza- pero eso si tenemos que ir a cantar- me tomo del hombro y la guitarra para la plaza donde los demás estaban listos. Nos habían contratado para cantar en una boda.

-Ahí estaban, creí que ya nos habían dejado plantados- nos dijo el novio un buen compadre.

-Chucho, como crees a tu solito en tu último día de soltero- le dijo Ernesto tratando de asustarlo

-Ernesto déjalo, que a él la lo tienen amarrado- conteste burlándome del también.

Chucho parecía que no le importaba lo que decíamos los dos- síganse burlándose, pero ya verán cuando estén amarrados también, a ver a que Santo le rezaran.

-Yo amarrado, lo siento Chucho pero no soy hombre de una sola mujer- dijo mirando a las damas de honor de la novia y entre ellas estaba Imelda.

-Y tu Héctor, ¿piensas lo mismo?- yo no le respondí o al menos eso recuerdo.

-Héctor vamos que estamos aquí por algo- dijo algo molesto tomando la guitarra y arrastrándome de nuevo.

Se dirigió a los músicos y les dijo- Arránquense ya saben cuál, ahora vamos Héctor a ver si me sigues la rima:

Comenzaron a tocar al escuchar la melodía ya sabía cuál era, la favorita de chucho, Coplas, sin embargo Ernesto se traía algo entre manos que no me agradaba.

 ***Ernesto canta** :

La gente dice sincera  
cada que se hace un casorio  
Que el novio que entre la quiera  
Si no que le hagan velorio.

Para esta novia no hay pena  
puede ser un buen marido  
Por qué Bueno es cosa buena  
por lo menos de apellido.

Héctor Bueno es muy bueno  
hijo de Bueno también  
y tu abuelo hay que bueno  
que se llamara como él.

Miro Imelda como si quisiera decirle lo que sentía por ella o quizás otra cosa.

 ***Héctor responde:** **  
**  
Procurare ser tan bueno  
como dice mi apellido  
Que se trague su veneno  
el que velorio ha pedido.

Ernesto es Malo de apellido  
retachar es su cuarteta  
El nomás es presumido  
por qué no es Malo...es maleta...

Ernesto Malo es muy malo,  
malo por obligación,  
y su abuelo...uy que malo  
hay que comprarle su guión.

 _Que tramaba Ernesto…_

 ***Ernesto responde:** **  
**  
En una mañana de oro  
alguien nublaba el paisaje  
eran un cuervo y un loro  
arrancándose el plumaje.

Hay que olvidar lo pasado  
y la culpable es la suerte  
que bueno y malo mezclado  
en regular se convierte.

Yo soy Malo no lo niego  
pero quisiera mezclar  
malo y bueno, lo quitado  
algo que sea regular...

Comenzamos a echarnos miradas, retándonos

 _Con que esa nos traemos he Ernesto… Luego no me este lloriqueando…_ _  
_ **  
*Héctor contesta:** **  
**  
Y ese alacrán de carroña  
un colmenar visitaba,  
para ver si la ponzoña  
con la miel se le quitaba.

Como no será lo bueno  
para el placer del malvado...  
con la miel y su veneno  
ahí anda el pobre purgado.

Que lo entienda y lo entienda  
si es que lo sabe entender  
y si acaso no lo entiende,  
hay que obligarlo a entender

 ***Ernesto le contesta:**

Te consta que no soy tonto  
como tú... lo has presumido

 ***Héctor:**

Tonto no... si entrometido  
por el hambre de amistades.

-Esto no es bueno- dijo Imelda a su amiga María, caminaron hacia Chucho que se estaba divirtiendo.

-Chucho, detenlos- le pidió María

-¿Por qué? si esto esta requeté bueno- dijo todo emocionado como los demás invitados

-CHUCHO- le exclamaron las dos

-Está bueno-

 ***Ernesto-** El hambre siempre la calmo  
con el manjar del amigo

 ***Héctor:** Mendigo es si no mendigo  
el que roba a sus amigos.

 ***Ernesto.-** Tú lo dices

 ***Héctor.-** Lo sostengo

 ***Ernesto.-** No te vayas a cansar

 ***Héctor.-** No le saques*

 ***Ernesto.-** No le saco*

 ***Héctor.-** Pues se acabó este cantar...

Me lanze contra Ernesto y eso fue lo último que recuerdo, bueno después del golpe de Ernesto y el grito de Imelda hacia él y creo que a mí también.

Bueno espero que le haya gustado esta parte, quise incluir esta canción de Pedro Infante y Jorge Negrete por que me imagine que a pesar de que eran buenos amigos Hector y Ernesto, Hector sabia de todos los defectos de el pero aun así lo quería como buen amigo


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Chic s, muchas gracias por los comentarios y favs, en verdad me hacen muy feliz :,) saber que les gusto esta idea y lamento la tardanza la universidad no da nada de tiempo libre menos con ese pequeño accidente que tuvimos por Septiembre...**

 **Pues aqui les traigo el otro capitulo, espero que les guste :)**

 **Coco le pertenece a Pixar/Disney**

 _ **Cuando este así son los pensamientos de Hector**_

 _ **Al estar así son las personas hablando su alrededor**_

 **Capítulo 2**

-Compa, por favor sal que ya ha pasado una semana desde que pisaste un pie de fuera de tu cuchitri- Ernesto trataba de animarme pero lo único que hacía era que la memoria de ese día regresara- Ya te dije hay muchas ahí esperando por nosotros….

-Pero yo no quiero a cualquiera, yo quiero a Imelda- le respondí – además tú crees que este ojo se vea bien- abrir la puerta mostrándole el ojo morado.

-Wow, no te has puesto nada en ese ojo- me dijo algo avergonzado pero no era cierto- ya ha pasado una semana y sigue ahí….

-Jaja que graciosito- cerré de nuevo la puerta en su cara al ver que se burlaba de mí.

-Vamos hombre, tú te me aventaste, y ¿que quería que hiciera?- me contesto, yo me senté en mi cama mire a mi ventana y suspire.

-Al menos dejarme ganar- Dije decaído, el se rio.

-Hombre, enserio que dirían de mi, si tú, un hombre delgado y debilucho venciera a un hombre como yo- me respondió con todo su orgullo de macho Alfa.

Rodé los ojos, este hombre era un ego andante- chale, ¿que dirá Imelda de mi?- exclame muy desanimado.

-Que no nos dijo ese día- dijo Ernesto algo divertido y avergonzado- esa si que saca el mole de una sola cacheteada.

Mire al techo recordando a mi amada, quien me pone un poquito loco-Ah no es perfecta -le dije al escucharlo,

-Hombre sí que ni con chochos entenderás que no es para ti es ¡¿toro?!- dijo dudoso, que no sabía que más ponerle.

-Eso no importa, me vuelve loco- dije al aire.

-Loco y como dije lo que sigue, bueno hombre como no vas a salir me ire solo a la plaza junto con tu chula guitarra- dio entrando como si nada y tomando mi guitarra.

-¡Ernesto!

-Que quieres si no sales, porque no quieres ver a tu vieja, al menos saldrás por tu bebe- dijo y salió corriendo con mi bebe.

-¡ERNESTO!-como pude me puse mi chanclas tras el víbora de Ernesto, lo seguí por todas la calles y por poco casas para llegar al hombre, pero sin darme cuenta ya estaba en la parroquia con mi guitarra- Hay mamita chula- dije tapándome el ojo morado.

La gente comenzó a reunirse alrededor y burlándose de mí.

 _-_ _miren es tito, el que trato de hacerse el macho contra Ernesto, si pobre él no puede ni cargar su instrumento velo_ \- decía la gente entre muchas más cosas.

-Bueno, Ernesto- dije tragando mi propia saliva, jamás había sentido tantos nervios-como dice mi santa Abuelita, aquí se rompió un jerga…..

-Héctor, tranquilo ¿cuál fue la promesa qué hircismo?- me sostuvo de mi hombro con fuerza.

-¿Qué cantaríamos hasta que llegáramos a la capital y nos volviéramos terriblemente famosos?- le dije nerviosos.

-Exacto, ahora no te rajes- dije soltándome con violencia y mirándome enojado, cielos el solo pensaba en la fama por eso su mama, le decía necio como burro- comienza a tocar.

Suspire y comencé a tocar la guitarra, algo distraído. Ernesto por su parte no le importó si tocaba bien o no solo quería demostrar su gran talento, mientras que yo busca a Imelda a ver si por puritita suerte no se encontraba entre la gente, pero fue así…- _hay mamitas chula_ \- dije en mi mente- _esto tiene que ser un pesadilla._

-Héctor- me llamo Ernesto, sigue tocando-susurro Ernesto a escuchar que tocaba menos fuerte.

-Sí, lo siento- continúe tocando llevando mi atención a mi guitarra para concentrarme tenia, que hacerlo si queríamos ser hombre ricos y reconocidos. _Esa es nuestra única meta en la vida…_

… _._

-¡Héctor, ahora si te luciste con la guitarra!- dijo dándome un abrazo, bajamos de la parroquia para que subieran los siguientes- y mira- dijo mostrándome un fajo de billetes.

-Compa, de donde lo sacaste-dije todo emocionado.

-Pues me lo dio el jefe de la plaza, dice que es una recompensa por ser tan buenos músicos- afirmo viendo el montón de dinero- hasta que el viejo se dio cuenta- dijo en voz algo baja, no le di mucha importancia, estaba más impresionado por la cantidad de dinero que de donde lo saco.

-¿Y bueno que vamos hacer con el?- pregunte todo emocionado.

Ernesto me miro algo ingenuo como si el dinero solamente fuera de el, pero al ver que expresión puse que ni yo mismo recuerdo, su mirada cambio- si, jeje, pues como te debo ese ojo morado y nuestra gran actuación, vámonos a la cantina a chupar, ¿vale?

Lo medite por un momento, no sabia si era la mejor idea, o quizás si, no lo se, quería habalr con Imelda decir que me deje llevar por la interpretación de ese dia, mire al publico para ver si lo encontraba otra vez, y si la vi…. Con otro hombre, mi corazón se rompió en pequeños pedazos, ahora le sonreía a otra persona y no a mi- ¿que dices, compa?

-Que, que digo- le dije algo molesto- que el ultimo el llegar pagara todo- afirme comenzando a correr a la cantina.

-Esa es la actitud- me dijo Ernesto todo feliz, al parecer la gusto mi actitud hacia su idea- hey Héctor espérame…- me exclamo fuerte, yo no le hice caso y seguí corriendo, corrí y corrí para no escuchar la risa que ya no era mía.

-Dios Héctor- dijo Ernesto llegando cansando- no te había visto tan emocionado, asi desde esas chicas en Tamazuchale, ay esas hermosas mujeres- dijo todo soñador.

-Si fue lindo hasta que tu jefe nos encontró y no dio una santa madriza- afirme todavía molesto- no me pude sentar por una semana.- _algo más que dolía por una mujer._

-Oh pues ya estuvo, compa, que hoy hay que olvidar las penas y celebrar por el triunfo- se acercó a mi rodeando el hombro diciendo muy orgulloso y con el fajo de dinero en su mano.

-Claro- le dije separándome de el, me di la vuelta viendo la entrada de la cantina.

-Ya rugiste hombre- me goleo leve y entro a la cantina- señores, ya llego por quien lloraban…

Rode lo ojos, este hombre si queríamos pasar desapercibidos para que nuestra santas madres no nos encontraban el era el peor para eso- por eso nos encontró doña Lety-dije en voz baja, camine unos paso para detenerme, había recordado algo, algo que alguien me había contado hace mucho, justamente por quien vine hoy a a olvidar- _por dios Héctor camina, es solo hoy, además te rompió tu gran corazón de músico….-_ ella me lastimo, y ahora yo…. La lastimare…- dije decepcionado de mí mismo, _en serio lastimare a una mujer… otra vez… de la misma manera que lo hizo su padre…._

Tito…. Tito…. ¡HECTOR!

-AHHH, Chucho- grito al ver a Chucho enfrente de mi- hombre no espantes así, que me vas a sacar el alma…

-Lo siento compa pero has estado ahí paradote, por horas- dijo mirándome extrañado- ¿el golpe te afecto verdad?

-No fue exactamente ese golpe que me trae en la luna- dije suspirando un poco, mire a Chucho- ¿y usted que hace aquí, compa?, ¿no debería estar en San Luis Potosi con su vieja?- se rio un poco.

-Pues…. Ya sabe mi Santa madre no le pareció la idea de irme "algo lejos", asi que la Noche de bodas la paso aquí, en Santa Cecilia.

-Uy, Doña Roció no deja ir a su pequeño Chucho- le dije sarcástico molestándolo un poco.

-Ya hombre… y su "hombre" donde esta- me replico con el mismo humor

-Espérese ahí tantito, que yo no le entro a esas cosas- me molesto un poco, no era la primera vez que me lo decía pero tampoco algo de mi gracia- yo soy un hombre, macho y fuerte.

-Jeje… lo de fuerte lo dudo- se rio de mi viendo mi ojo todo morado.

-Jajaja, que graciosito, si me disculpa, "Señor" tengo que ir a ver si Ernesto no se haya tomado todo el pulque- le dijo caminando todo enojado a la entrada.

Esperes hombre, era un pequeña broma- me dijo pero no me cambio de idea- vaya así que el viejo Héctor ha vuelto- dijo, eso me saco de onda

¿Cómo que antiguo Héctor?- le dije caminado a el- ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Como lo escuchas, o acaso no te has dado cuenta- le negué todo dudoso- hombre aparte de astuto, me salió rebroto- dijo- el viejo, malhumorado, el desconfiado, el busca pleitos Tito, ¿no me digas que lo ha olvidado?- me señalo con un dedo, le solté un manazo por el dedo.

¡Y que si ha vuelto!, el viejo Héctor nunca se fue y se quedara para siempre, ¿Cómo si algo me hiciera cambiar?- dije algo colérico, me di la vuelta para poder al fin tomarme unas chelas.

Ay, hombre vas a romperle el pobre corazón a Sr. Imelda- eso me detuvo y aumento mi ira- hombre, solamente digo la señorita Imelda es una buena mujer, mayor de las hermanas, fuerte y de gran honor, muy luchona, trabajadora para ayudar a sacar adelante a sus hermanos…. Hija de un bebedor…. Don Alfonso….- hablaba y hablaba Chucho, en verdad no se callaba el pico nunca, bajaba poco a poco la voz conforme me acercaba a el y la pared con una expresión que de verdad debía asustarlo- solo decía…

Repite de nuevo eso, y María será viuda- lo amenaza, algo que nunca pensé hacer y que nunca haría, pero por Imelda haría lo que fuera.

Tito, solo digo que…

¡Tú crees que no lo sé, Chucho!-exclame, todo colérico- lo que me ha confiado ella, lo que ha sacrificado por su familia, por ese… ese….- suspire un poco para tranquilizarme- pero ahora ella esta con otro.

Como, ella- dijo todo sorprendido no lo creía- compa, ¿Cómo sabe?

La vi hace rato en la plaza, hablando con un tipejo- decirlo me dolía mucho y más recordar su risa era para otro hombre- y parecía que estaba feliz con él.

Ahh, te refieres al prometido de su hermana Sofía- dijo el recordando al hombre.

Espera…. ¿Qué dijiste?

Si, Javier del Rio González, es Carpintero, su familia acaba de llegar al Santa Cecilia y al parecer le hecho el ojo a la hermana de Sr. Imelda- me sorprendí y como magia mi corazón volvió a palpitar de nuevo de felicidad y esperanza mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas.- si y ese…

Chucho- exclame todo feliz, le di un abrazo un besote en la mejilla- si que eres un santo, santísimo y salvador de los pobre

Compa- parecía no muy feliz por el beso pero si por el abrazo- por eso mi madre me puso Chucho, dice que también se salvó de un grandísisimo error.

Sí que Doña Ilaria es requeté lista- dije todo feliz, ahora tenía que crearme un excusa para Ernesto, pero él no me iba a creer nadita de lo que le diría, mire a Chucho y se me ocurrió la más loca idea de todas- y por eso como eres un santísimo me ayudaras, cierto Chucho

-Por su puesto, por el hombre que nos dio el mejor entretenimiento en mi boda, le ayudare en lo que sea, solo dime y lo hare sin dudar de ti, Héctor- dijo todo dispuesto- _claro Chucho espero que sigas pensando lo mismo_

-Ya rugiste….Mira ahí viene María con el cinturón

-¡¿QUE?!- exclamo todo asustado, en eso me aproveche y le di un golpe tan fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente- auch, lo siento amigo ahora estamos a mano- lo mire todo desmayado en el piso, cielos sí que lo golpe muy duro, hasta mi mano me dolió.

-¡Héctor!, que paso vamos…..- decía Ernesto desde adentro, ya sonaba algo mareado, me apure y acomode a Chucho de tal manera que pareciera que él solito se golpeó con una roca- Héctor ahí esta… y Chucho que hace ahí el pobre….

-Pues ya sabes el pobre no podía estar sin chupar un rato y con tanto chupe se tropezó en baboso y se dio con esta roquita- le señale la roca, Ernesto miro la piedra algo desconfiado de mis palabras- pues ni modo, hay que celebrar por lo caidos- afirmo dándose la vuelta dejando al pobre de Chucho tumbado.

Espera, no podemos dejarlo aquí- le levantando una de las manos de el.

Cierto, no podemos dejar a un buen compa, traerlo aquí adentro, ya que cuando se despierte le siga con el chupe….

Oye, oye no podemos, y si nos encuentra María, que está con nosotros tomando con el- dije tratando que Ernesto me captara la idea pero al parecer el pulque no lo dejaba pensar- y si nos encuentra le ira a contar a tu madre- solo con eso reacciono.

No, puedo dejar que se entere- dijo asustado me miro- oye Héctor y si lo llevas tu que no estas tan tomado, digo no es por mal compa pero si María ve que lo llevamos y me ve todo atontado me dará una guamisa mi madre, así que se buen compa y lo llevas por nosotros.

Claro- dije algo triston pero en mi mente la felicidad estaba más que tomada- me sacrificare… por los dos… como siempre….

Gracias, Héctor eres un gran hermano, me tomare las tuyas en tu honor- dijo viendo como le llevaba a Chucho por la calle hasta cruzar, sin pensarlo corri como pude cargando a Chucho hasta la esquina de su casa para despertarlo.

Hey, Chucho ya despierta que ya amaneció- le daba un pequeños golpes en la mejillas para que reaccionara.

Ayy, compa que paso ¡Y MARIA!- dijo recordando mega asustadote- compa sáqueme de aquí que si me ve que me escape…

Chuchito, tranquis ya lo traje a su casa, no se preocupe- le ayude a levantarlo, ya que estaba algo desorientado.- hombre en verda gracias, no sabe lo mucho que se lo agradezco, casi tomo la peor decisión de mi vida.

Ahh no hay de que compa, me alegra saber que puedo cambar vidas sin madriza- dijo acomodándose el sombrero- hombre, ¿a dónde va?

A planear como conquistar a Imelda- dije tomando rumbo a mí casa.- otra vez

Chucho al ver que me iba negaba todo incrédulo- pobre hombre si supiera que la mujer está loca por el… pobre flaquito…. Alguien necesita abrirle los ojos a ese loco.

Bueno chicos, hasta aquí este episodio, ¿que les pareció? espero sus comentario :)

los veo en el próximo episodio, espero terminarlo para antes de año Nuevo, bueno que tengan feliz Navidad y por si acaso Feliz Año Nuevo :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos, tenia que escribir est rápido antes de que se me fuera la idea, y por suerte me dio un poco de tiempo de traerles el otro capítulo, es algo corto pero espero que lo disfruten**

 **Coco es de Pixar/Disney**

 _Cuando este así son los pensamientos de Héctor_

~Y así Héctor tratando de ser coqueto~

 **Capítulo 3**

-Hola Imelda, ¿Cómo estas?, como que le voy a decir eso, ~Hola hermosa ¿cómo está el día?~, pendejo si con eso recibire una cachetada, no perate, piensa sonso, piensa coco, piensa coco, hay dios – me dije a mi mismo golpeándome la cabeza para que trabajara la rata en la rueda- como si puedes crear canciones pero hablar con las mujeres, me das pa´ puras venguerzas….

-Señor ¿qué hace?- me dijo un chamaco, dándome un susto de vida.

Hay diosito, hola chamaco- dije algo molesto- nada aquí esperando que mi cabeza funcione

-Pero porque fuera de nuestra casa- continúo otro niño idéntico al otro.

-Hijo de la flaca- salte al escuchar otra voz a mi otro lado- ¿son dos?- los dos chamacos se rieron de mi- díganme que no hay otro que con ese si me mandan con la flaquita directito- busque detrás de mí y de los niños, la calle pero nada.

-Señor, solo somos nosotros dos- me conto uno.

-Sí, nuestra madre y mi hermana no podrían con otro niño más- agrego su gemelo.

-Pos les creo, si mi Santa madre no me deja de contar que conmigo es como tener 5 chamacos- ambos se rieron.- fue lindo hablar ustedes escuincles, asi me permiten necesito que mi coco trabaje para poder hablar con la Sr. Imelda- me levante para poder irme a otro lugar, además de poder esconderme de Ernesto.

-¿Con nuestra hermana?- me detuve me gire y me volvi a sentar enfrente de los niños.

-Esperenme, aguante los caballos ¡¿ustedes con hermanos de Imelda?!-los dos asintieron, grite lo más fuerte de alegría claro en mi mente no quería que mi suerte de fuera corriendo y llegara la mala- este si es mi dia….- al menos dije en voz baja.

-Señor….

-Si, chamaco….- puse todita mi atención a los niños, ambos se miraron algo decaídos- que pasa por que están tristes- les dije tratando de animarlos.

-Es que nuestra hermana Sofi se nos va a casar

-y no queremos

-chamacos, pero no estén tristes, su hermana solo se a casar con un hombre que la hará feliz, no es como si se fuera del pueblo, ¿cierto?

Ambos niños se entristecieron más- _bien hecho Héctor._

-Escúchenme, escuincles- pensé lo que iba decir por un segundo esto iba a ser complicado de explicar a unos niños de 8 o 10 años puedan comprender- su hermana, va tener un nueva vida en otro lugar si no será fácil, no verla todos los días, pero estoy seguro de algo; ella nunca se olvidara de ustedes, les escribirá cartas y ustedes ella contándole todo lo que pasa aquí en Santa Cecilia y piénsenlo así de vez en cuando podrán visitarla y conocer otro nuevo pueblo, y quien sabe ahí podrían conocer a alguien muy especial…. Bueno omitan lo ultimo… ¿me captan la ideíta?

Los niños se miraron un rato como si se estuvieran hablando entre ellos por la choya, me dio un poco de miedo pero se limpiaron la lágrimas y me sonrieron- si señor- me dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Muy bien así me gustan, los chamacos felices y contentos- les dije dándoles unas palmaditas suaves en la cabeza- ahora regresando al tema de su hermana….

¡FELIPE! ¡OSCAR!- grito Imelda detrás asustándome otra vez- chamacos estos, cuantas veces les he dicho que no salgan asi de la casa, sin decir nada y mas cuando Sofi les pidió su ayuda- comenzó a regañar a los dos chamacos, que al igual que a mi nos sacaba el alma del susto- que esperan regrésense pa´ dentro.

¡Si!- dijieron los dos y sin dudarlo entraron corriendo a la casa.

Imelda parecía que suspiro algo preocupada, pero regreso a su compostura dura, y me voltio a ver un poquito enojada- Héctor….

Hola…. I…mel…da- le dije mega inseguro- que lindos hermanos tienes….

Esos escuincles, ni que lindos, ni que nada son un par de diablillos- me dijo toda histérica- si supieras lo que han hecho para evitar que mi hermana se case….- patio el piso muy furioso- ahora donde consigo una banda en menos de tres días…

Comenzó a pensar y pensar, al verla así me preocupo- pues… yo… podría hacer algo al respecto- comente algo tímido.

Imelda me miro de pies a cabeza- _dios que nervios_ \- se cruzó de brazos algo insegura- ¿y cómo sé que no van hacer su teatrito de nuevo?-

 _eso era un sí, no podía creerlo, haber Hector tranquilo se ¡serio!-_ me aclare un poco la garganta para poder responderle seguro y como un tonto- le prometo Imelda que no volverá a ocurrir eso, ese teatrito solo lo hicimos por que nuestro amigo, Chucho, el novio nos lo pidió, ese fue nuestro regalos de bodas de parte mio y de Ernesto-comente, ella no parecía muy segura.

Pues que regalo mas tonto- dijo algo indignada- si eso es dar un regalo no quiero saber que será una ayuda.

Si, es que no queremos con amor apache, usted entenderá- _dios alguien calleme el hocico._

Pues, yo no se pero lo entiendo

¡¿Enserio?!- exclame muy sorprendido- digo ¿enserio?

Claro si mi hermana y yo siempre nos peleamos por usar la ropa de la otra, claro que a diferencia de ustedes, nosotras no nos hablamos por al menos una semana- afirmo algo risueña como si hubiera recordado algo muy divertido- pero bueno lo dejo tengo que continuar con los arreglos, nos vemos mañana- me dijo con un sonrisa.

Claro… Imelda… oiga espere a la misma hora…

Y en el mismo lugar- completo mi frase- ¡ _a completo mi frase, diosito estoy en el cielo!_

-No, no, no, no, no

-Por favor Ernesto, al menos si no lo haces por mi hazlo…

-Por esa mujer que me humillo enfrente del pueblo

-¿Lo hizo?, ¿Cuándo?

-Después de dejarte el ojo morado, me dijo de hasta de lo que me iba a morir- se veía muy enojado, ahora entendía por qué no me había ido a enchinchar una semana.- si un campanazo, ¡quien se muere por una campana!

-si tú lo dices, pero yo no iba decir por ella- me miro algo desconcertado- yo iba a decir por la gente que va a ir, al parecer el chavo no es de este pueblo y va a venir su familia, y quizás ahí podamos conocer a alguien que nos ayude-me acerque a Ernesto tratando de que esas palabras le hicieran eco en su cabeza y al parecer funcionaba muy bien.- ves lo que yo veo en esa boda, un chance

-Sí, creo que si compa- lo dudo un poco pero al final acepto- tienes razón compa, tienes toditita razón.

-ya ves por eso yo escribo las letras y tú le das el toque mágico- él se rio un poco.

-tu ganas Héctor, pero si veo que es otro de tus truquillos para llegar a Imelda, tu sabes las consecuencias- me amenazo

-por favor compa, esto lo hago por los dos, por nuestro sueño- le dije tomando el vaso que estaba a lado mío y el tomo el suyo- por nuestro sueño de ser famosos y llegar a la capital.

-Por nuestro sueño…- me siguió el juego pero su voz me sonó algo sombrío

Hasta aquí llega, ahora a seguir envolvió regalos de navidad, hasta el próximo cap, chicos ;)

Pd: tuve un poco de donde eran Felipe y Oscar y sorpresa son hermanitos de Imelda, quien lo diría OuO


	4. Aviso

Hola chicos y chicas, perdón por estar ausente en esta historia pero tengo dos aviso que dar o creo que tres...

La primera estuve un poco mal de salud desde inicio de año hasta la fecha no me encuentro muy bien y con la universidad ha sido un infierno prácticamente no he podido descansar del todo, y por ende no he escrito nada o un poco de la historia pero solo ideas vagas.

Segunda no se si pueda actualizar o si continué la historia debido a todo lo anterior he perdido las ideas solo una las tengo claras, pero son muy vagas tratare de terminar la historia y que no se vea algo vago o sin estructura la historia o quizás solo termine dando lapsos de tiempo.

Y tercera me sigue gustando Coco pero ya no como a finales del año pasado y estoy en varios fandom y con muchas ideas para historias, traducciones, crossover, etc.

No puedo prometer que continué esta historia pero tratare todo lo que pueda de darle un final.

Que tengan lindo día/noche/ o tarde ヾ(＾-＾)ノ


End file.
